Mognet Letters
by Mikoto
Summary: My first fan fic, written in the style of mognet letters....
1. Default Chapter

Author' s Notes: Ok this is my first fan fic if you haven't already guessed….*sigh* this one seemed a good idea at the time, probably coz I haven't seen it done before and I was high on sugar. Well all I can say is please review but no flamers coz Its my first fic and I don't mind any tips coz it would help me loads ^_^.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own these characters/moogles coz they belong to Squaresoft etc etc….  
  
Well on with the fanfic…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
From Suzuna to Kupo:  
  
Hi ya kupo! It's been a long time since I have written to anyone and now that mognet central is up and running I thought that now is a better time than any other to write to my friends, kupo.  
  
But I'm afraid that that is not the only reason as to why I'm writing to you, kupo. Since Gaia was saved by Zidane Tribal and his friends, I thought that our world would be safe again kupo. Something strange is happening to the Lifa tree and I don't know what, all I know is that when I'm near the tree I feel an ominous sense of death…. Maybe its just me not being used to the calm.  
  
Ah well I'm glad I've told you know. I feel much better kupo. Oh yeah! I'm inclosing a kupo nut for you, enjoy!  
  
Suzana.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
From Kupo to Kuppo:  
  
Hey brother. Just writing to see how you are, hope your well. You wouldn't believe me if I told you but the skipping champion's back and he's even beat his old record of 500!! Who would have thought that a little black mage like him could achieve should a score, he may look small but you have to admit he doesn't let anything get in his way anymore. Well gotta fly, I'm gonna see if I can beat his record.  
  
Kupo.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
From Kuppo to Mogmatt:  
  
Hi Mogmatt!  
  
How's Conde Petie been treating ya?  
  
Have ya heard the latest? Other moogle's have clamed to have seen that Kuja guy! No kiddin' either! Well I do kinda thing that they're making it up, but id have to see him myself…but what does he look like any way? I've been stuck playing hide and seek with Mogki, she still hasn't found me yet! Well must go, I've just thought of a better place to hide! And it's not behind the wall!  
  
Kuppo.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
From Baku to Zidane:  
  
Hi ya Zidane!  
  
How's her highness treatin' ya?  
  
Oh yeah! I forgot to tell ya that Ruby's wantin' you an' your highness is wantin' to come an' see one of Ruby's plays?  
  
Let her know soon coz I don't think she likes waitin' for people, or is that just blank? Gwahaha! I forget!  
  
Baku  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
From Mogmatt to Mene:  
  
Hi ya kupo! Its me Matty the Moogle. How are ya! Sorry can't write much coz I've just seen the most fluffiest chick moogle in my entire kupo! I'm gonna go see if I still have the old charm.  
  
Say hi to Choco for me thanks a bunch! Oh yeah! I might be able to come visit ya soon coz the Mist is back! Isn't that great!? Now I can hope on a ship and be at your place within the hour! Ace!  
  
Well must dash, got a moogle to trap.  
  
Cya  
  
Mogmatt.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
From Mene to Mogmatt:  
  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE MIST IS BACK!!!  
  
Mene.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
To Zidane from Eiko:  
  
Hi ya Zidane! How are things in Alexandria? How come you and Dagger aren't married yet? Can you believe it that I can be a princess now?! Have I told you that my Dad is technically speaking Dagger's Uncle? Did you know that makes me her cousin? Did you know!  
  
Please write back, I don't want to feel alone any more…  
  
Did you know Mum and Dad are gonna have a baby?  
  
Eiko  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
From Mogmatt to Mene:  
  
I meant what I said, if you cant read get someone else to read it for you, he hee that chick moogles popped in to say 'hi', I am so in! See ya later Kuponater!  
  
Mogmatt.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
From Mene to Mogrich:  
  
I think Matty's gonna go nuts again. He says that where he is there is mist! Ha what a kuponut!  
  
Well let me know what's going on in Treno!  
  
Mene.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
From Ruby to Blank:  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE UP TO?! DISTRUBTING MY THEATRE PERFORMANCE! TRYING TO CHAT THAT GIRL UP WHILE ON STAGE! IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE ILL DO THAT THING YOU HATE!  
  
Yours Ruby.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
From Blank to Zidane:  
  
HELP ME!  
  
Blank.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Please be gentle…I'm only a beginner!  
  
*~Mikoto~* 


	2. Part 2

Authors note: Well some people asked for another chapter and here it is…. ^_^  
  
  
  
From Kumool to Kupo:  
  
I just got back from one of my monster hunting trips, and what a trip it was! I encountered a Toonberry! I was lucky to make it out alive. If it wasn't for this knight guy who came to me rescue…but he looked scarier to me. By the fact that he had the rustiest armour I had ever seen! Creepy!  
  
Gotta dash! Just seen the cutest moogle ever!  
  
From Kumool  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Zidane to Blank:  
  
Uh…hey Blank, you sounded like you needed my help. So what can I do to help you?  
  
Zidane  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Kupo to Mosco:  
  
Mois is running after lady moogle again, leaving me to treat his wounds when they slap him a hundred times on his face. Serves him right though. One of the mogettes almost sent his pom-pom flying of his head!  
  
Well got to dash, he's at it again!  
  
From Kupo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Blank to Zidane:  
  
She did it.  
  
I can't believe she did it.  
  
I didn't mean to be late.  
  
But to go take my hair gel away from me, well that's just plain cruel.  
  
Evil even.  
  
I will get my revenge…  
  
From Blank  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Very short I know, but I've been busy writing another chapter for my other fanfic and have had to do a lot of exams :/  
  
Well hope you like, please review.  
  
* ~Mikoto~ * 


	3. Part 3

Authors note: Sorry I haven't been here for a while had to revise for all of my exams hopefully I should be updating more seeing as moogle letters are popular ^_^  
I'm also going to try and incorporate (Oooo fancy word. ^^;) a story into the letters, but I have no idea where it is going to lead. Any suggestions will be welcomed too ^_^.   
  
Well onwards and beyond! (My long authors note that is..^^;)  
  
  
From Serino to Mocha:  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a while, you know what my mum is like. I asked her if I could go visit dad in the desert palace but she said 'I don't think so Serino Mog!! You are not to leave this house due to the fact that the mist is everywhere!! I don't want you getting yourself killed!'   
  
Of course I replied saying 'Fine, I'll die of boredom instead then.'  
  
Now I am grounded.  
  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
  
Serino  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Monty:  
  
Congratulations!! You have won yourself an all expenses paid trip to Vile Island for two!! Imagine you and your lady mogettes sunbathing on the beach or taking a refreshing dip in the surrounding ocean with out the bother of other tourists as it is an exclusive offer that every one is dieing to go there!! Wildlife in the area includes adorable Yans. All you have to do is sign the contracts provided and send in a SAE to the address provided.  
  
Small print (too small to read by little moogle eyes): Please note that under no circumstance must you touch the yans, as it seems they are very violent towards moogles and may result in ones death. Oh and don't forget, have a nice holiday!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
From Zidane to Blank:  
  
Hey Blank, I sympathise with you and all but don't you think you're getting a bit carried away? Oh I'd like to mention that I was defending you but Dagger wasn't helping my bruised leg to heal and 'suggested' that I try to calm you down before anything happens to you, you know what Ruby's like.  
  
Well good luckier I mean don't do anything I wouldn't do,  
  
From Zidane  
Ps. how's your hair?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Stiltzkin to Kupo:  
  
Hello Kupo, thought I'd tell you that I'm coming back home again before I start my second journey. They is much to be discussed about the current situation about the mist.  
  
Also I needed an excuse to get away from 'Matty', he seems obsessed with lady mogettes.he now is wearing his black eye with 'pride' about the fact that a mogettes noticed him.  
  
Well see you soon  
  
From Stiltzkin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I guess I should have written more letters before my exams.^^;  
Oh! Would you please take a look at my other fic, as I don't know whether to carry it on or not? Reviews are welcome ^_^  
  
*~Midiko~* 


	4. Part 4

Author's notes: this is getting harder and it doesn't help with writers block. ^^' Ah well must continue.it is life or death now.okay I'm planning on allowing some of the moogles to have computers and to email each other. My question is: Good idea or Bad idea? Please read and review ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Kuja to Garland:  
  
Bwahahahahaha! Everything is working out as planned! The Lifa tree is reborn with its offspring in all continents!! Mwahahahaha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Grimo to Nazna;  
  
I gotta date, I gotta date, I gotta date I GOTTA DATE!!!  
  
From Grimo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Blank to Zidane:  
  
I'm in trouble; I did something really bad to Ruby. so bad I'm in hiding. She'll never find me.never!!  
  
From Blank  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Ruby to Blank:  
  
Should you by chance be reading this it means that I have followed the little moogle to your hiding place from where I am going to do something I should have done a very long time ago.  
  
Yours truly Ruby  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Moco to Mocco:  
  
Heelo daday, I am missin u very much.  
  
I have drawn a picture for for you: ^ ^ \ \ / / o o x   
  
it a rabit Luv you loads Moco  
  
P.S. Mummy said hello!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Garland to Kuja:  
  
I am now preparing to sue you for using my trademark evil laugh: Bwahahaha!  
  
It's my laugh and you can't have it!! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Your master Garland  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Blank to Zidane:  
  
Ruby found me and she...  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Ah well what do you know? I've run out of time!! Well actually I know what Ruby's done but I've been told to add plot devices to get readers to carry on.well reading.  
  
Well as I mentions at the top of this page, is it a good idea to give the moogles computers or not? ^_^ please read, review and answer ^_^ Oh yeah I'm surprised no one has noticed that my pen name is Mikoto but I sign off as Midiko....  
  
*~Midiko~* 


	5. When the writter gets writter's block, i...

Author's notes: the impossible has struck!! I have writers block!!! NNNOOOOOO!! Other than that I have (during an insane period) come up with a an unfunny plot about a young moogle writing his first mognet letter ^_^ As soon as I come up with some new funny stuff they'll be here ^^'  
  
Seeing as I'm talking to long I will continue this um. 'Speech' later.I think I'm trying to hard ^^'  
  
* * *  
  
In a moogle house lived a family of moogles: In the front room:  
  
Kupo: Mum, can I have a biscuit kupo?  
  
Mummy Kupo (Mum for short): No you cannot! It will spoil your tea.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Kupo: Mum, can I have a kupo nut?  
  
Daddy kupo (Dad for short): KUPO, KUPO!!! IM KUPO FOR KUPO NUTS!!! *Charges for the kitchen*  
  
Mum: ...No because your father would have eaten them all.. kupo.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Kupo: Can I.  
  
Mum: No you cannot.  
  
Kupo: But mum kupo!!!  
  
Mum: Kupo be quiet, mummies trying to get your fathers head out of the kupo nut jar..  
  
Kupo: But all I wanted was a biscuit kupo!!  
  
Mum: Why don't you go and write a mognet letter to one of your friends??  
  
Kupo: .....  
  
Mum: ...  
  
Kupo: Okay kupo!!  
  
* * * *Warning* insaneness coming up when the author interacts with moogles.(what will happen next? Only the author will know..)  
  
Next day later: Outside:  
  
Midiko (Midiko because I'm not Mikoto *well not THE Mikoto* ^^'): Well Kupo what ya doing??  
  
Kupo: Trying to find paper to write a mognet letter to Stiltzkin, kupo!  
  
Midiko: So why are you looking for paper out here?  
  
Kupo: Kupo! My mum says paper comes from trees.  
  
Midiko: Yeah so?  
  
Kupo: Well, kupo, I'm seeing if any of the trees have grown any yet, kupo. But they haven't!!  
  
Midiko: *huge sweat drop* .. Kupo?  
  
Kupo: Kupo?  
  
Midiko: Paper..um..doesn't.grow on trees.paper is made FROM trees..  
  
Kupo: ...  
  
Midiko: ....long silence eh?  
  
Kupo: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT CAN'T BE TRUE KUPO!!! WHERE AM I TO GET PAPER!!!!  
  
Midiko: 0_o (a funny anime shocked face ^^:)  
  
Kupo: *goes into a wild rage trying to know down the biggest tree but of course Kupo being a small moogle is unable to and just scratches its bark)  
  
Midiko: ummm I could blow that up for you and make paper if you want to..  
  
Kupo: *turns around to face Midiko, eyes turning an evil red.. foam coming from Kupo's mouth.)  
  
Midiko: ...  
  
Kupo: I'm sharpening my knife kupo!!! ((wonder where that came from ^^')) You were the one that ruined my interpretation of the world!! I am now scarred for life!!! DIEEEE  
  
Midiko: *runs*  
  
* * * While inside the moogle house:  
  
Mum: Oh look dear, Kupo and the human are playing chase..  
  
Dad: *head still stuck in jar* At least he's making new friends..  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well that was weird to say I had writers block ^^:  
  
Tell you what. I'm asking readers if I should carry this..eh.'killing spree' in another story..so if I should then review and tell me so ^_^ and let me know if computers equals good thing or a bad thing..^^'  
  
*~ Midiko~* 


	6. Part 5, or is it 6....

Author's notes: I'm guessing that the last chapter, well would have been labelled part 5 wasn't as successful as the rest, unless u want to prove me wrong and review it ^_^  
  
I think this chapter is going to be very short ^^; I hate writer's block.  
  
* * *  
  
From Baku to Dr Tootsie:  
  
Hi ya Doc!!  
  
How's it been?  
  
If you don't mind would you please come by to see one of the guys'. He's actin' all funny sayin' he's havin' a crisis or somthin' an' I'm not sure what's wrong with him.  
  
Thanx a bunch!  
  
Baku  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Moodon to Kupo:  
  
Bwahahahahaha!! I have done it!!! I have killed my first monster!!! Mwahahahaha! The huge Zombie Whale didn't have a chance! Of course I had cleverly lead him into a wall so that he would knock himself out.shame that I hadn't turned around in time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From Marco to Zidane:  
  
Blank told us to meet up at South Gate to explain why his letter was so short, he didn't want his letter to be intercepted by moogles as he thinks they are planning a conspiracy.okay so he doesn't think that but you got to believe me when I say they are plotting something so evil that even Kuja wouldn't be able to compare his evil psychotic ways with them.  
  
Well see you at South Gate..and don't forget what I said.  
  
Marcus  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors notes: Please don't yell at this chapter for being the shortest ever -_-; I'm just having the worst case of writers block ever..oh yeah just to check that people are reading my notes (just me being paranoid) is anyone up for a whole chapter of Zidane and Blank letters? Please suggest any other characters you wish as well and hopefully I'll have more inspiration.  
  
*~ Midiko ~* (a.k.a Mikoto ^_^) 


End file.
